Bandage Art: Missing scene from series 5 episode 1
by Ponytales
Summary: Just a little outtake from the medical bay between Connor and Becker at the end of 5.1 Rating T for a few bad words. Spoilers for 5.1


Bandage Art

Missing scene from 5.1

Rating: T just to be safe

Spoilers for 5.1

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, all I get out of this is a review driven ego boost. :)

A/N: I had a plot bunny and I needed to take a break from the other two stories I'm working on to bang out something short and sweet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Let's get a mickey mouse plaster on that." Becker joked weakly, still stunned that they had survived that explosion. Together, with Connor leaning on him they limped out of the destroyed shopping center and over to Becker's truck.

He waited a minute for Abby but she was still hanging back talking to Matt. Becker didn't want to wait all day for her to finish whatever lecture she was on, Connor was bleeding all over his truck from a dozen little nicks and slices. Not to mention the huge gash on his leg. "Jess, I'm taking Connor back to the ARC, he needs some stitches."

"Go ahead." Jess acknowledged the order.

It didn't take him long to get Connor back to the ARC and into the medical bay. "It doesn't look that bad." He protested when the doctor ordered his trousers off. "That's for me to judge," Dr. Nilson replied shortly, well used to stubborn macho soldiers. "Want me to hold your hand?" Becker offered, mostly to see Connor glare at him. "No. I'll manage."

"Pants off then. Bet you'd never thought I'd say that to you."

Connor groaned and started to ease his blue jeans off. "I promise not to tell Abby if you won't."

"Won't tell Abby what?" Abby appeared in the doorway looking upset and a little wary.

"Action man here is trying to get my pants off. I really should say that his chat-up lines could really use some work. You should have a talk with him Abby." He referred back to years ago when she had sat him down and explained that "Who would win in a fight, Spiderman or Wolverine?" was not a good way to pick up chicks.

Abby seemed to relax as she realized that they were engaging in male joke flirting as a way to avoid the fact that Becker, for better or worse, blew up a building while his best mate was inside and other best mate was begging him not to.

"Are you really all right Connor?" He was sitting on the table in his green lantern boxers. The doctor had a bucket of water and was washing off the nasty gash on his leg. It was pretty deep and bleeding freely now that all the dirt and muck was out of it. He gave her a painful smile. "I've cut myself worse shaving."

"I've got five quid says you need at least twenty stitches." Becker said suddenly after really looking at the cut. He had needed plenty of stitches in his own time and judged himself to be a fair hand at estimating how bad things really were.

"You're on." Connor replied weakly.

Dr. Nilson harrumphed and started to inject a local anesthetic into Connors leg. He asked idly, "Can I get in on this action?"

"As the one doing the sewing I'd have to say that you would be a little biased." Connor objected. "I might end up looking like Frankenstein's monster."

"I always felt bad for the monster." Becker replied. Together Becker and Abby and Dr. Nilson rambled on to keep Connor distracted from the sewing that was going on. Even with it mostly numb he could still feel the tugging on his flesh. Finally the doctor was finished. "I'm going to bandage it up now so the oozing doesn't ruin your clothes. I want you to take the bandage off when you're at home to let the air get to it."

Abby kissed Connor and went to get him some spare clothes from his locker, leaving Becker there. Connor looked at his friend. He had a black marker in his hand and grin on his face. "What'cha gonna do with that mate? It's not a cast, you don't have to sign a plaster."

Becker grinned, "Oh, I'm not going to sign it. Shut your eyes."

"What?"

"Go on. Do it."

Connor gaped at him but theatrically put his hands over his face. "What are you drawing?"

"It's a surprise. Don't peek." The special forces Captain was very intent on what he was sketching. "It better not be a cock." Connor warned him.

"It's not a cock."

Connor continued, still with his hands over his face "Or if it is it better be huge and at least have a smiley face."

"It's not any sort of cock Connor."

"Can I look now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

Abby came back in right then to find Becker bend over her boyfriend with a guilty look on his face and a marker in his hand. She leaned over to examine it. "That's adorable Becker. I didn't know you could draw."

He was modest. "It's a hobby." He put the finishing touches on his little sketch.

"Now you can look Connor."

"I'm almost afraid too." he groused, but he dropped his hands and looked at the bandage on his leg. Looking back at him was Mickey Mouse with bulging muscles and a tiny 'ARC' tattoo on one forearm brandishing an EMD and doing battle with two of those huge creatures while Minnie Mouse, complete with polka dot skirt stood back watching him. Rex was sitting on Minnie's shoulder.

Becker was only slightly smug when he said, "I told you we'd get you a Mickey Mouse plaster."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The End

If it made you smile then please review.


End file.
